


Safe Space

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fic Pic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Throughout his life, Severus depends on the safe space that Rosmerta provides.A sketch for rayvyn2k, who wrote a wonderful fic* for me, starring my OTP. ❤️Thank you Rayvyn! I love the story so much! Happy Birthday!*If you haven't read this story, you must! It's tender and angsty and sweet and wonderful! 😍
Relationships: Madam Rosmerta/Severus Snape
Comments: 30
Kudos: 80





	Safe Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Always Welcome at the Three Broomsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492729) by [rayvyn2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k). 



[](https://imgur.com/zrqaM7O)   



End file.
